


Windows Open Now

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See what happens when you try and tell me what to do?" She shook her head as she slipped out of the window.</p><p>Or the one where Blurryface actually leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows Open Now

"I'm going to kill you!" Tyler had been taking his meds for at least two weeks now and she was not happy about it at all. "Those fucking pills are making me break out!" She scratched at her arms, leaving streaks of black along her pale limbs.

Tyler gulped. "I'm really sorry. It's just that Josh has been keeping me on this schedule and I-"

"Ugh, you're always fucking sorry!" She threw the closest thing she could find at his head which just so happened to be his phone.

"Hey! Be careful with that."

She scoffed. "Don't you think it's a bit telling that you're more concerned about your phone than the fact that I hurled it at you?" She pulled her long blonde hair up into a ponytail and scratched at the skin on her neck. "Can't you at least change the dosage without him noticing? How long are you going to keep this up anyway?"

Tyler bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep taking the meds or not. He liked having her around. It was comforting even though she was mostly just mean to him. She said all of the things he felt about himself. She was honest and he liked that. "Until I can get Josh to trust me again, I guess. After last time, it's been...hard."

Tyler liked having Josh as a roommate, until he started interfering with his time with her. Tyler would spend hours talking to her at night and then have trouble getting up in the morning for work. Sometimes, he just wouldn't go at all. Josh would badger him about it and point out the bags under his eyes on the days he made it to breakfast, but tyler just claimed he was stressed from work.

"Maybe if you didn't stay up writing all the time, he wouldn't question you about it. Do you actually think anyone's going to read that shit anyway?" She ripped the notebook out of his hands he was currently writing in. "Wish we could turn back time/to the good old days/when our mama's sang us to sleep'? What kind of garbage is this?" She laughed and shoved the notebook back in his hands. "Wow, don't quit your day job buddy."

Tyler sighed. He wished she wouldn't do that. He loved writing. It made him feel better. It was cathartic. "I'm not done yet."

"Uh huh, yeah I don't think it's gonna matter either way." She kicked her feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Wake up tyler. Your dreams are fucking stupid."

He felt the knot in his stomach tightening and knew it was time for her to go. "Maybe we should talk tomorrow. I really have to get to bed."

"What? I can't join you tonight?" She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at his discomfort.

"Please just let me sleep, okay?" Tyler crawled into bed, tucking his notebook under his pillow.

"Ugh, fine." She slid open the window and swung her legs through the opening.

"The door works fine, you know." Tyler spoke softly, afraid of her reaction.

She spit as she laughed. She did that a lot. "Yeah and I'll just say goodnight to Josh on my way out." Tyler's face grew warm at her ridicule. "See what happens when you try and tell me what to do?" She shook her head as she slipped out of the window.

Tyler nodded off, waking up to see that the window had been closed. When did he close it? She would never be that considerate.

He woke up the next morning to find the pages of his notebook ripped out and crumpled in his bed. One page was left intact that simply stated "WAKE UP YOU NEED TO MAKE MONEY"

Tyler really hated her sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this.


End file.
